The present invention relates generally to the field of multimedia content, and more particularly to modifying the playback of multimedia content.
Multimedia content is content that may include a combination of text, audio, still images, animation, video, or interactive content forms (e.g., a video with interactive controls or a web site that includes scrollable text). Multimedia content may include an on-screen interaction component, such as an interactive progress bar. For example, a user may play an audio file using a portable device such as a smart phone. The smart phone may include a touch screen that incorporates a progress bar to enable the user to determine a current time of the audio file, and a total time of the audio file.
A progress bar is a graphical control element used to visualize the progression of an extended computer operation, such as a download, a file transfer, an installation, or a multimedia playback, such as the playback of an audio or video file. Sometimes, a progress bar graphic is accompanied by a textual representation of the progress in a percent format. Progress bars typically use a linear function, such that the advancement of a progress bar is directly proportional to the amount of work that has been completed, or the amount of time that has elapsed.